


From the Sun to Moon to the World

by GothicShadowWolf



Category: Monster High
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belfry high, Bullying, Cresent moon high, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Soulmarks, Soulmates, pack mom Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicShadowWolf/pseuds/GothicShadowWolf
Summary: Jackson Jekyll is a half normie who just wants to be free and to be himself for once  but then when that moment came it turned into pure hell I mean things get worse before they get before right... read to find out ( sorry I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Holt Hyde/Frankie Stein, Jackson Jekyll/Romulus, Operetta/Johnny Spirit, and more - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	From the Sun to Moon to the World

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of doing my research paper and sleeping I’m doing this cause 1)I love and miss monster high 2) I want more Jackson and Romulus fanfic and 3) I’m procrastinating cause I don’t want to do my work and this is my first fanfic on here so I hope u guys like it if not that’s ok, oh and I’ll also put warnings on chapters too

It’s Saturday morning 9 am and the half normie boy is getting ready, packing some things before meeting up with his best frie- I’m mean with his best ghoul friends at the mall, who are they you ask well you’ll meet them once we get there.

As the boy finished packing he quietly got out and close his bedroom door and walked down the stairs gently, as he got down to the last step he quickly took a sneak peek to see if his mother was sleeping on the couch and thank the stars she was and for being a heavy sleeper. 

The boy pressed forward, went out the back door into the backyard and into the woods knowing a short cut since the mall is a little bit far away, too afraid to ask his parents and twin brother for cab money, now who is this half normie boy your wondering about well this young fella here is Jackson Jekyll son of Dr. Jekyll and mister Hyde well his more Jekyll then Hyde since his twin brother is named Holt Hyde.

But they both shared the same body, how he transform to Holt Hyde is if they hear certain music playing but Jackson is a really smart kid and created hearing aids with the help by one of his best ghoul friends to block out that certain music and can hear everything else perfectly fine without transforming into his brother, since almost everyone else at monster high likes him better and would blast music every chance they get just for Holt to come out and play even his own cousin Heath Burns would do it too, Jackson tries to not let it get to him but at least he has his best ghoul friends to cheer him up when his feeling down.

Oh almost forgot to mention about monster high, and why the school is named that well if you haven’t guessed already, monsters exists all over the world, the sons and daughters of your favorite and legendary monsters that live.... well are dead oh you know what mean and “live” like every other normie (human) they go to school, work, have families of their own you get my drift... I hope anyway back to the story.

As he was almost at clearing and seeing the buildings and mall not to far ahead, he heard a snap of a twig and quickly turned around to see what it could be since not to many monsters take these woods, not seeing anything and it could’ve been some animal, he turned around and kept walking towards the mall, little did he know that a certain wolf was watching from afar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Jackson entered the mall he took out his Icoffin and messaged his ghoul friends to see where they were and got an immediate answer back saying they were waiting for him at the coffin bean, making it to his destination he see Ghoulia Yelps the ghoul who help with his hearing aids, Jinafire Long, Lagoona Blue, Operatta, Twyal and Invisi Billy.

“Hey guys what’s up sorry for taking so long had to see if my mother was asleep and I had to take a short cut through the woods.” said Jackson as he put his bag right beside him

“Oh don’t worry mate, we’re just glad you got out of that hell hole and you know we don’t mind even our parents don’t mind if you ran away and stay at either one of our houses.” said Lagoona as everyone one agreed

“She right Jackson, it’s not a heathy environment to stay at where you are, we’re really worried about you.” exclaimed Jinfire

“You guy I appreciate what you are your families are doing for me but don’t worry, and of course if something major happens I’ll reach out to all of you, I just don’t like it when Holt comes out of nowhere and is the rude and obnoxious monster that he is to you and your families.”

“Anyway can we please just focus on our homework instead and fang out and not worry about anything else?”

“Of course sweet pea, anything to get your mind off of things.” Said Operatta as she and everyone else got their school notebooks out

“Thanks guys, oh and Billy take out your biteology book, I know your not doing your homework, hearing that instead your handing in small boxes of green slime?”

“Alright fine, it was worth the shot oh and the green slime was from the gargoyles in the catacombs, sorry not sorry.” Explain Billy getting a few shouts of ‘ewww’ and ‘gross’ from the others.

Anyway after that fiasco was over they all turned back to hitting the books, helping each other out if they were stuck on something which is mostly almost all the time and them adding up to asking Jackson and Ghoulia for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost 2 hours goes by the group has finally finished their works, now for them to just fang out and relax but Lagoona has to start her shift at the coffin bean but don’t worry she’ll be around just not all the time. 

“Damn I can’t believe it’s almost 12 o’clock, I’m sorry Lagoona if I had only gotten her earlier-“ 

“It’s fine Jackson don’t worry plus there aren’t that many monster around so I’ll keep an ear out for you guys, in the mean time what would you guys like to drink?” A few murmurs of mummy mocha or just plain hot chocolate was heard so Lagoona took down their orders and made quick work of them.

She was almost done when three new monster came in, they were werewolves, and what looked like the leader of the small group was looking over at Jackson’s group but quickly turned around and went to order drinks.

“Who are those guys, I don’t think I’ve seen them at school before?”Jackson said

“That’s because they don’t go to school with us, they go to Cresent moon high it’s an all werewolf school, Howleen told me when her older siblings went there before transferring to monster high.” Explained Twyla

Ghoulia was moaning something in zombie that Jinfire had to translate since Invisi Billy hadn’t taken any of the dead language Courses 

“Ghoulia said that now there are a few normies attending the school since half of their families have married them cause.... um... what was that last part again? Oh right cause of their soulmarks.”

“Soulmarks?! What’s that about? Do they mark your soul or something?”

“No Billy, soulmarks are marks on any part of our bodies that shows a little mark that represent our other half which signifies them as soulmates, sometimes it’s more then just two werewolves together and sometimes it could be with other monsters or normies since it mostly happens to werewolf community.” Lagoona said as she came back and handed each one of them their respective drinks and hurried back to the counter.

“Wow that’s pretty cool, meeting the ghouls or mansters that’s perfect for you, I’d give anything for that.” Responded Billy

“Yeah but some monsters are born with the mark or you get them when you first meet your soulmate or mates and most of the time they don’t ever get the chance.” Operatta Explained sadly

“Aw man that’s ruff but isn’t there an easier way to find their soulmates?”

“Sadly no Billy, those are the only two ways that they can find their soulmates. Anyway I should get going before my mom wakes up and before my dad gets home, see guys on Monday.” Jackson said packing his stuff, picking up his hot chocolate and getting up from his seat.

“Oh Jackson watch out!” Shouted Jinfire but too late Jackson bumped into someone and spilled some of his hot chocolate on himself and the other monster which so happens to be the werewolf leader from earlier.

“Oh my ghoul, I am so so sorry, I should’ve watched where I was going.”

“Hey it’s no problem, I mean it burns a little but it’s all good.” Said werewolf 

“At least let me make it to you”

“You don’t have to - I insist - Well alright, how about we fang out together in the woods the one behind the mall, on Wednesday after school of course?” 

“Alright, but I don’t know your name.”

“Oh sorry the names Romulus, Romulus Moon.” 

“Jackson, Jackson Jekyll, well it was nice knowing you Romulus but I have to go and again I’m so sorry for spilling hot chocolate on you.”

“Like I said it’s all good, I’ll see you on Wednesday bye Jackson.”

“Bye and see you on Wednesday.”

As they both said their goodbyes Jackson ran out of the mall and into the woods hoping that his dad is not home yet and that his mom is asleep, but at least he has something to look forward into the week.

But as he was nearing his house he stopped immediately in his tracks and started to feel pain on his wrist, choosing to ignore the pain for now he kept running till he reached his backyard

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Thank the stars’ Jackson though, for his dad wasn’t home yet and his mother was still passed out on the couch, now he was in his room and laid down on his bed but then he remembered that his wrist was in pain but now it wasn’t anymore strange, he raised his left sleeve and saw a small mark of what looked like a wolf howling at a moon and the colors were purple and what looked like to be a light sliver or grey color weird.

“Wait what was it that Operatta said about marks?”

‘Some monster are born with the mark or you get them when you first meet your soulmate or mates.’ As Jackson remember he instantly felt happy that he has a soulmate but then felt dread kicked in ‘What if my parents find out?! What if Holt has the mark on him?! Would he be angry about having a mark? Would he have to break up with Frankie cause of this?!’

Jackson sat there thinking of the what if’s that could happen as his pet chamomile Crossfade jumped out of his tank and made his way towards his owner to snap him out his thinking trance, breaking the anxiety that was building up inside the young teen.

“Oh hey there Crossfade, thanks for snapping me out of my thinking, I can’t let my parents or Holt finding out about this maybe I should take a nap it’s been a long day anyway, I’ll tell the ghouls on Monday about this unless I don’t forget about my hearing aids.” 

With that said Jackson puts on something more comfortable to wear and laid back down on his bed and took his nap (which turned to him sleeping for the rest of the day and night) as Crossfade slept right beside him to keep him company and away from any new nightmares that might soon come.

But somewhere across town where Romulus was felt the exact same pain but instead on his right wrist, immediately pulled up his jacket sleeve and saw the mark forming, it was a yellow book and some glasses, knowing the last monster or in this case normie he felt instant joy at finally finding his soulmate. 

But the journey won’t be easy for them, who knows what obstacles will stan between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I’m not (maybe) adding any of the new characters from the ghoul squad I’m not too fond of the new plot line and characters some but not at all, sorry guys


End file.
